Elsa Salvatore
This character is created by LisaEmma and is part of my multi muse blog. Elsa Salvatore is a female vampire and one of the female protagonists of The Vampire Diaries. She was a major antagonist in Season One and Season Four. She is the younger twin sister of Damon Salvatore and the elder sister to Stefan Salvatore. She was born in 1839 and lived in the colonial town of Mystic Falls with her two brothers and her father, Giuseppe Salvatore. She was turned into a vampire by Katherine Pierce in 1864. At the time of arriving at Mystic Falls, she and Damon were close and mostly tease and taunted Stefan. In 1866, she had left Mystic Falls and travelled down to New Orleans where she met the Mikaelson family. She became quite close to the youngest brother, Kol Mikaelson, had fallen in love with him. In 1919, she was captured and tortured by Kol's father, Mikael, showing her to be staked on stage in front of Niklaus and Mikael. Elsa escaped her near death and left New Orleans not seeing her friends in ninety years.In 1949, she had met up with her old friend, Jasper Whitlock, from her army days for a year before being accompanied by Alice Cullen, who came to be Jasper's mate. She soon left them to travelled around the world. Before arriving in Mystic Falls, she was in Forks helping out with Bella Swan and the Cullen Family. Her best friends are Rebekah Mikaelson, Katherine Pierce, Jasper Whitlock and Bella Swan. And close friends with Marcel Gerard and Niklaus Mikaelson. Elsa is a member of the Salvatore Family and coven mate to the Cullen Coven. BIOGRAPHY Early Life Elsa was born to Giuseppe Salvatore and Lillian Salvatore on June 28, 1839 in the small town of Mystic Falls, Virginia with her twin brother, Damon. She has a younger brother Stefan Salvatore, who is seven years younger than her, and the three of them were very close when they were human. She joined the Confederate Army at some point to become a nurse and to keep an eye on her brother. She also happen to meet Jasper Hale, in the Army and became best friends with him. She came back before Damon returned to spend time at the Salvatore Estate. She had met Katherine Pierce in 1864, and became very close friends. It is uncertain how or when Elsa found out that Katherine was a vampire, but unlike Stefan who did fear her, she was like her twin brother, and did not fear or reject Katherine, even willingly to drink her blood. Katherine once demonstrated to her and Damon one of her tricks for securing victims; lying in the middle of a road to stop any travellers that may come to pass. Elsa did not like her mortal life and wanted to become a vampire, an immortal creature. She heard the confrontation between her two brothers about keeping Katherine's vampire status as a secret from their father, who was a member of the Town Council and vampire-hater. She formed a plan with Katherine and George Lockwood; Katherine would give George the moonstone and give Elsa the immortal life if they would help her fake her death. When Stefan inadvertently revealed that Katherine was a vampire, she was taken away, and George and Elsa's plan was in action. George and Elsa waited at the Fell's Church, and spotted Katherine's carriage and step her free. Katherine gave George the moonstone, and Elsa spotted her brothers on the ground, not moving. Katherine assured her that they both had her vampire blood in their system and will turned into vampires, before biting on her wrist, shoving her wrist into Elsa's mouth. She drank the blood and Katherine snapped her neck. Elsa woken up later after her brothers, Katherine's maid, Emily Bennett, was there and told her that her brothers were okay and now vampires. Emily handed her a daylight ring, and a cup of human blood. She completed her transition as a vampire. Emily told her that the witches in the future would like her, and Elsa thanked her for the daylight ring. Weeks after she was turned, she watched her younger brother went on a rampage, killing members of the Founding Families, because of what had happened with Katherine, who knew that Katherine was alive and free. She did not tell her brothers as a promise she made to Katherine. When she and Damon came upon Stefan playing with the human girls, Elsa had watched Damon compelling them to leave and not to come back. Damon and Elsa wanted to leave Mystic Falls and Stefan begged them not to leave, promising he would do better. Elsa just left not wanting to be here any longer than necessary. New Orleans 1866 After leaving Mystic Falls, Elsa had travelled south to New Orleans, Lousianna, hearing all about excitement that is happening there, and always wanted to go. Now that she was a vampire, she go anywhere she likes. She arrived in the French Quarter in 1866, and compelled a human for one of the finest places to lived in. The human pointed her to the direction of the Mikaelson Family. She had met the eldest sibling, Elijah Mikaelson, who invited her to stay with them during her time staying in New Orleans, she then met his younger brother, Niklaus and Marcel. 1887 In 1887, she met Elijah and Niklaus' younger sister, Rebekah, when she became undaggered, Elsa told her that brothers can be annoyance, seeing as she had two brothers, but they are overprotective of their only sister. Rebekah took a liking to her and they soon became best friends, and did everything together. 1901 Elsa then took the pleasure of meeting Elijah, Niklaus, Rebekah's other brother, Kol Mikaelson. There was a spark between the two after Elsa was thought to be a snack for Kol, and she snapped his neck, surprising him. Their relationship start off friends, close friends then lovers before he was daggered in 1914. 1919 One night, she was caught and tortured by the Mikaelson's father, Mikael, for being a close friendship with them all. Later on, Mikael brought Marcel who tortured him as well in front of her, before being compelled, before pinned on stage at the opera house, unconscious. When she came about in the burning house, Marcel untied her and took her away. Elsa stayed behind and helped Marcel, building the city and a vampire army for a decade before moving on, but keep coming back to check on the city and on Marcel. 1942 She came back to New Orleans and spotted her two brothers. She met Charlotte, Damon's new girlfriend at that time, and Lexi Branson once again. Elsa felt happy to be with her brothers again, approving of Stefan's new diet, when it went bad, as Charlotte brought a bleeding human at Damon's joking remark who took it seriously. Elsa began suspiciously about this, when she figure it out it was a sire-bond between Charlotte and her brother. Elsa was ready to join Stefan on his army for WW2, to help him out with Damon, but Lexi told them both it was a bad idea. 1949 Category:LisaEmma Category:TVD Category:TVD OC Category:TVD/Originals Crossovers Category:Female OC Category:Vampire Diaries Character Category:Vampires Category:Salvatore Family Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Female Character Category:Undead Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Twins